Ryuk
Ryuk is a Shinigami and the deuteragonist of the anime/manga series Death Note. He was the one who inadvertently gave Light Yagami the Death Note and instigated his killing spree. He is voiced by Nakamura Shido II in the Japanese version of the anime, and Brian Drummond in the English dubbed version. History The manga or anime begins with Ryuk and the other death gods in the Shinigami Realm. Ryuk was bored with the lack of activity as all the death gods are relaxing. So he decides to obtain a second Death Note by tricking the Shinigami King, write the instructions in English and drop it into the human world. The plot begins when Light Yagami found the Death Note in the midst of his school. 5 days later, Ryuk had a conversation with Light. The simple reason he gives about why he dropped the Death Note into the human world is that because he is bored. He tells Light that since he was the one who found the notebook, it belongs to him. If he does not need it anymore, he can pass it to anyone else. But when it is the time for Light to die, Ryuk will write his name down. Light then explains to Ryuk that he wishes to cleanse the world of evil criminals, and becomes the God of the new world. But Ryuk told Light that if he were to do that, the only bad person left will be Light, himself. Light ignores his comment, saying that he is plain serious about what he is doing. Ryuk then comments about humans being interesting. The events of the show only gets to keep the death god entertained for 6 years At the end of the manga, Light was revealed as Kira after his plan to kill everyone present in the warehouse was foiled. He was then shot five times by Touta Matsuda when he attempts to write Near's name down. Light then asks for Ryuk to write his enemies' names down. The police open fire on the death god, to no effect. It turns out that Ryuk was actually writing Light's name down. During Light's pleading, Ryuk reminds Light about what he said earlier that he would be the one who kill him, and that humans who used the Death Note will neither go to Heaven, or Hell, before returning to the Shinigami Realm. Light disgracefully dies of a heart attack from Ryuk's Death Note while laying on the floor in front of the SPK police officers. In the anime, Light does not talk to Ryuk, but manages to escape from the warehouse, due to Teru Mikami's suicide. Light ran as fast as he could, but could not for long as his wounds were severe. Ryuk, watching from a distance as Light hides in another warehouse, comments that Light had lost. He does not want to wait around long during Light's prison term, so he writes the latter's name down, just as he promised in the beginning. Light dies peacefully soon after. 2017 film In the 2017 movie adaptation (which is loosely based on the original works), Ryuk appears as the secondary antagonist. His role is a lot smaller than it was in the anime, manga and original live action adaptations, however, he is still a prominent figure within the film and appears as being a tad more evil than in previous adaptations. He was performed/voiced by Willem Dafoe, who also played Raven Shaddock in Streets of Fire, George Deckert in xXx: State of the Union, Armando Barillo in Once Upon a Time in Mexico, Green Goblin in Spider-Man, John Geiger in Speed 2: Cruise Control, Rat in Fantastic Mr. Fox, Lord Cob in Tales From Earthsea, Nikolai Diavolo in 007: All Or Nothing, J.G. Jopling in Grand Budapest Hotel, Max Schreck in Shadow of the Vampire, and Eric Masters in To Live and Die in L.A. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': As a Shinigami, Ryuk has a infinite lifespan and is unaffected by disease and poison as long as he uses a Death Note to kill humans in order to take their remaining lifespan. He also can't be killed or injured by firearms, knives, or other weapons. *'Intangibility': Like all Shinigamis, Ryuk can pass through walls and matter, and can't be seen by human beings, except if they are in possession of a Death Note, or a fragment of it. *'Shinigami's Eyes': Ryuk can see the real name and the remaining lifespan of a human simply by looking at them. He can also make a deal with a human being possessing a Death Note by giving him the same ability in exchange of half of the remaining lifespan of the human. *'Flight': Ryuk possesses wings, which he uses to fly from one point to another. Quotes Gallery Images ryuk.png|Ryuk b6d1fd96486d8021b03f037cd474a24e.jpg|Ryuk wallpaper Ryuk-ryuk-30413664-704-396.jpg|Ryuk enjoys an apple. Ryuk.jpg|Ryuk in Light's bedroom largeryuk.jpg Light_with_death_god_630px.jpg|CGI Ryuk with Light Yagami in the live action movies. Ryuk 2017.jpg|Motion Capture Ryuk in the second live action adaptation from 2017 Videos Death Note Opening 1 HD 720p Death Note Light meets Ryuk - English Dub HD. End of Death Note Ryuk's final speech and Light's death. Navigation pl:Ryuk Category:Death Note Villains Category:Amoral Category:Death Gods Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Immortals Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Comic Relief Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Collector of Souls Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Addicts Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Protagonists Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Bigger Bads Category:Humanoid Category:Mascots Category:Brutes Category:Non-Action Category:Conspirators Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Thief Category:Deities Category:Right-Hand Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Minion Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Youkai Category:Noncorporeal Category:Gamblers